


Change Your Mind

by sassan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, other characters from the Trials of Apollo are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassan/pseuds/sassan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo - stuck in the body of Lester Papadopoulos - is struggeling with human desires and the need to prove that he's still divine in one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language and this is the first English fanfic I am posting online. Since I wanted to upload it before I'm leaving for my holiday trip, it is not proofread yet but I did my best and double checked it for any mistakes.

**Change Your Mind**

 

Leo needed some time to fix Festus. At least this was what he told me. I was sure he was enjoying a few days of safety. I was, too. I know time was running and Meg needed my help, though I wasn't sure if she actually wanted it. But we're bound together so help is what she'll get.

Sherman Yang was still… let’s say unhappy about the events that damaged his carriage. But he agreed to help me to get somewhat fit for our next trial. I guess I should have known that he would get his revenge this way and torture me with his extra hard boot camp but I was thankful nonetheless. I knew I wouldn't get my divine eight-pack back but at least I didn't feel so bad about the flab anymore. I also trained archery, I still felt insulted. Me, the god of archery, needs no training in archery and yet here i was.

After another long, tiring day and a nice relaxing shower in the human body of Lester Papadopoulos I was ready for some adventure. No deadly-trial-kind of adventures, rather normal teenage-boy-on-hormones-kind of adventures. I wanted - needed - to know if I still had _one_ divine talent left.

Why did the thought of it already make so nervous? It really sucks to be a sixteen years old boy. But I didn’t want to waste this human body either.

So I thought about the people I could approach. Damian White and Chiara Benvenuti were out of question, I wanted some fun, not ruin a relationship when I had to leave in a day or two again. Sherman Young would probably kill me. The Nike sisters would rather start a fight and kill each other for victory before accepting me as their winning price and for once i didn’t need a tragedy and death. The Hermes girls made me insecure and shy and I don't even need to mention the Demeter cabin for obvious reasons. Maybe… maybe i should try my luck with Paolo Montes, son of Hebe. He was good looking and strong. Also he gave me his bandanna - a small version of the Brazilian flag - as a good luck charm and given the fact that the bandana saved me in the nest of the myrmekes... Also he pecked me on the cheeks when Meg and I left to search for the Grove of Dodona. Yeah, I should really try my luck with him. His Portuguese was also pretty hot - though I was sure that he was indeed able to speak English.*

So now that I had an idea of whom i wanted to … seduce, i became incredibly nervous and my palms were sweaty already. I couldn’t do this. Slightly frustrated I stomped up the Hill and sat down to the feet of the Athena Parthenos and looked down on Camp Half-Blood. I would never admit this out loud but this place and the people here felt more like an actual home than Olympus had in centuries. But maybe that was my human brain playing tricks on me. It had to be.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn’t even hear or see Paolo walking up the Hill until he sat down next to me. He didn’t say anything for several minutes but he didn’t need to. For a reason i was sure that he knew what i was thinking about.

“You know… you’re always welcome here and besides the drama that came with you, we’re glad to have you here”, Paolo said after a while. His English was heavy with his Portuguese accent but it still was fluent. I managed a half-smile and looked at him. He sounded honest but i was sure that what he said didn’t apply to everyone at camp. But i was thankful for him trying to cheer me up.

“Usually it’s my job to cheer humans up… or send them to their deaths. Anyway, thank you.”

“Right now you’re as mortal as we are and everyone needs kind words every now and then.”

Paolo was right, I couldn’t deny it and i didn’t even try to. “You’re still strong, you just need to trust yourself”, he added after a short pause.

Trust myself. I made so many terrible mistakes in the past, my egoism killed my two greatest loves and left me with nothing but an eternally broken heart. No, i couldn’t trust myself. Not in the past, not now. It wasn’t the right time to drown in self-pity but after the events of the past days I was exhausted and everything came crashing down on me. I didn’t only lose the loves of my life in the past, I also lost a dear friend and precious child that I should have protected and of course I had to lose her to one of my most hated descendants, Nero, also known as the Beast.

I only realised that i started crying when Paolo put his strong arms around me and let me cry on his shirt. I was embarrassed but I couldn’t stop the emotions that were flowing through my very mortal body. I grabbed his shirt and pressed my face against his chest. It muffled the sound of my ugly sobbing and his chest felt strong and comforting. Paolo rubbed my back wordlessly. There was nothing he could say to make the heartache go away and he knew that.

When there were no more tears to shed I dared to look at Paolo’s handsome face again. He put my face between his big but soft hands and wiped away the tears from my cheeks before he leaned in and softly kissed my forehead with so much affection it made my heart stop beating for a second. I was sure I blushed in a deep shade of red and I was extremely thankful for the darkness of the night that surrounded us by now.

I put my arms around him and buried my face in the curve of his neck, breathing in his decent, masculine scent. It filled me up and made me vulnerable. I hadn’t been in such an intimate situation for centuries, _if_ i ever had been in such a situation ever before because I couldn’t remember.

Gently Paolo laid us down on the grass because sitting in such a close embrace with our upper bodies turned to each other was quite uncomfortable. Our limbs were intertwined and I laid my head on his chest once more. We stayed silent and listened to the sound of the rustling trees in the woods and the chirping of grasshoppers and other crickets. We exchanged a few whispers about the beauty of the night and the quite warm temperatures underneath the Arthena Parthenos. The grass was dry and soft, the wind blew mildly and with our jackets on it was totally comfortable to lie here and stare at the stars above the Long Island Sound.

It was so peaceful, I almost forgot about the prophecy and the trials ahead of me. I looked up to admire Paolo’s soft but manly features, his dark skin and black hair and his eyes. Oh those eyes, they were as deep as a black hole and it was so easy to get lost in them. There was no doubt he caught me staring and he stared right back at me. Which - of course, thanks to Lester Papadopoulos’s teenage hormones - made me blush again. He smirked at me, this cocky half-smile making him even more attractive and irresistible than he already had been.

I lowered my gaze down to his lips and bit my own. With a swift move Paolo grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, pulling my face closer to his. I instinctively closed my eyes the second before our lips touched ever so softly. I felt like I was kissing heaven. Not that it was actually possible. Paolo’s lips were soft and gentle and my heart skipped more than one beat. Normally I would be annoyed because I hated it when my heart was off beat but now it was the most wonderful sound in my ears.

I could feel his heartbeat underneath my palm and it was equally out of sync. I sighed as he carefully deepened the kiss. I would have never thought that Paolo would be such a gentle kisser, but his lips touched mine as if I was so fragile that I might break at the wrong move and maybe he was right. I have never been so exposed, so mortal before.

I opened my lips slightly and let my tongue touch his lips, asking for entry. My tongue was greeted by his. They touched softly and danced around each other like in a delicate ballet until Paolo grabbed my hips and pressed my lower body against his. I accidentally moaned into the kiss, deepening it. Soon the kiss became demanding and passionate while he rolled his hips in a playful rhythm and I followed that rhythm. After a short time I had troubles containing my moans and my erection grew in my pants. Paolo broke the kiss just to smirk widely at me. I felt embarrassed for some reason, me the mighty Apollo, embarrassed in a sexual situation. This definitely was part of Zeus’s punishment.

“Don’t be so shy, sun god”, Paolo whispered with his most seducing voice and I could feel my blood rushing south. But his words also did the trick. I woke up and stopped feeling fragile and breakable. I felt more confident again, after all I was the sun god and the god of so much more. I don’t need to be shy, there was no reason to be. This was also not my first time, or well in this mortal body it was, but I tried my best to forget about it.

I moved my hand down on his body, over his chest, his toned stomach, down to the waistband of his baggy pants. “Go ahead”, Paolo moaned and I let my hand slip in his boxer shorts. His member was equally as hard as mine. I put my hands around the shaft of his penis and slowly started pumping it. I liked teasing him, I moved my thumb over his tip and he arched his back. This time it was me who was smirking. I still could melt people like butter in my hands, this was very satisfying. Paolo tried to suppress a moan, but he wasn't very successful. A part of me was scared that the harpies or anyone else could hear us but another part of me was very turned on by this thought. He kissed me again, mostly to distract himself from making lustful noises. Minutes later I could feel that he was close to his climax but suddenly he grabbed my hand and said: “It's my turn now.” His firm voice sent a shudder down my spine. A second later I found myself lying on my back with Paolo above me, his knee pressing against my crotch. He kissed me so passionate that I thought it must be the world's end - ignoring the fact that it _could_ be the world's end when I fail my trials. Now I was the one melting in his hands and he didn't even touch my private parts yet.

Everything that happened then was a blur in my memory. All I could remember clearly was, how his hands felt when they touched every inch of my body. His big, soft hands caressed my body as if it was made of gold and thus the most precious thing they ever touched. His breath was hot against my neck, his lips touching me every now and then, stealing kisses. He was so gentle I could easily lose myself in his embrace. This was, what heaven is supposed to be like. We didn't have sex - well technically we did but it was different - we made love that night. It was so intense and special, I have never felt something equal when I was a god. For once being mortal was a _good_ thing. When we climaxed together I felt alive and immortal. Not the way you feel immortal as a god, but endless and complete.

We used our jackets as blankets and laid under the wide, open sky for a long time, intertwined in a tight embrace. Heat radiated from our bodies and I was sure I could light up the sun without my divine powers right now.

“Believe in yourself, sun god. You're more powerful than you think”, Paolo whispered after a long moment of silence and bliss.

“For now it's already enough that you believe in me”, I said.

“Oh I do”, he smiled softly and said something in Portuguese, that I didn't understand but the way it made my insides tingle I didn't need to understand the words, because I understood the feeling. I smiled warmly and kissed him one more time before we got up and got fully dressed again.

In silence we made our way back to the cabins as quietly as possible. My fingers were interlaced with his and I didn't dare to let him go. The moment I did the night we shared was over and I was not yet ready for it to happen. And by the way his eyes looked at me, with such deep desire and longing I knew he felt the same. We shared another long, deep kiss full of emotions no word could describe, in front of my cabin before he pulled away and disappeared in the dark of the night.  

There is one thing you need to understand about love: sometimes it takes months or even years and decades to evolve and sometimes all it takes is one moment. It's up to Cupido to decide and this may sound crazy - but I'm a god and everything about my life is crazy - but I felt Cupido’s arrow piercing through my heart and filling me with love that night. With a smile on my face I sneaked in the cabin and in my bed. I was smiling for a lot of reasons but mostly because tonight taught me the most important thing: Don't force yourself to find love, let love find you. And this time I won't repeat my mistakes. I won't let jealousy take him away and most importantly I won't chase him like I did with Daphne. It is up to him if he wants to be with me.

With that thought and the sweet memory of tonight's events I fell asleep and for once I felt ready for the seemingly impossible trials in front of me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work, it really makes me happy. I hope Apollo was not too much ooc. 
> 
>  
> 
> * “(Paolo claimed it was because he waved a Brazilian-flag bandanna over them, and I was not about to argue)” - The Trials of Apollo - The Hidden Oracle -> Apollo said that he doesn't understand Portuguese, so I thought that Paolo might have expressed it in English and it seemed kinda unrealistic to me that he was able to fluently understand English but couldn't say a single sentence.


End file.
